Meister or Weapon
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Gaz and Dib have discovered a very small- okay, a big SECRET. Gaz heads to the academy to enroll as a student as does Dib. Dib is a weapon, and the only one able to wield him in his weapon form is his frightening sister.


Tada! I'm still alive!

I've been watching a lot of soul eater and reading some fics about them.

And I've also gotten back into invader zim.

How about we... do a... CROSS OVER!

MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Enjoy ^ .^

A purple haired teen approached the DWMA, narrowed eyes covered the golden color that gleamed from them.  
The skull necklace rest on her chest over the black dress she was wearing, purple stockings went up her legs while a long sleeved grey shirt went underneath the dress. Black combat boots were on her feet.  
She approached the tall castle like building.  
A voice emerged from the black and blue scythe on her back.  
"Why are we going in there again?"

She ignored the voice and continued walking up the steps to the entrance.

"Gaz? Hey! Are you even listening!"

With that, the scythe flew from her back and landed in front of her, changing its shape into that of a boy.

He had the same golden eyes as her, but they were layered under a pair of glasses. His hair was like that of a scythe. He wore a black trench coat over a blue shirt that had a grey, emotionless smiley face. A pair of combat boots had gone over black jeans.

"Listen Gaz, I know why you wanted to come here.."

She growled in annoyance at her brothers voice.

"But pizza is not a good reason to get enrolled into a school!"

She raised her face to look him in the eyes, with him being taller then her by at least two feet, she still managed to strike fear into him.

"That's not the only reason why I came here, stupid."

He tried to keep his balance as she pushed him aside to continue walking.

He crashed into a bush and spat out a few leaves.

"Gaz wait!" He cried as he struggled to get untangled from the branches.

She ignored him even more and kept her pace.

She walked passed a pillar and froze as a voice hissed from it.

She turned to it.

"Wow.. Soul! Check this chick out!" A blue haired boy called.

Another boy, white hair, stepped out from behind another pillar.

He shook his head.

"Black*Star.. This isn't a great idea.. Remember what happened the last time a switched you and maka?"

The blue haired kid put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Of course I didn't soul.. After all, I am black*Star! The greatest assassin you even knew existed!"

Gaz growled lowly as a red aura seemed to leave her body.

Black*Star was pinned to the pillar in a matter of seconds, the grin never leaving his face as he stare her in the eyes.

"Listen Kid.. If your going to be one of the people who annoy me to death, your going to wish you were never born.."

Black*Stars grin grew wider.

"You don't scare me.. I am Black*Star! Your only a wimp compared to those I have fought before!"

Gaz opened an eye and spun him around, slamming his face into the pillar.

Blood spurts from him and he fell to the ground, as did the pillar, crashing down with a loud thud.

Soul stare in shock.

Such force from a short chick could have easily collapsed the entire thing.

"You really shouldn't have done that.. now Kid is going-"

"NO! The symmetry!"

Gaz turned to the cry to see a kid dressed in black, his hair was odd, with three white stripes on one side.

She growled.

"How many of you do I have to deal with?!" She practically snarled like an animal.

The boy stepped up to her, only a few inches taller then her.

"What have you done?! You ruined its perfection!"

Gaz sent her fist towards his face only for it to be caught.

Soul had butt in.

"Dang.."

She tore her hand from his grip and kicked Kid in the shin.

"Gah! My leg!"

Dib ran up to the small group with a twig in his hair.

"Come on Gaz! You don't need to-"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and before he could continue, she grabbed his arm and sent him crashing into soul.

They toppled over onto Kid.

Gaz wiped some blood off her stockings.

She walked away from them and inside the DWMA academy.

"What a girl.." Soul grumbled.

Dib slipped out from under him and dusted himself off.

"She's my sister.. If you even touch her, I will do.. things."

He pulled the twig from his hair and ran into the school.

"You okay Kid?" He asked, standing up.

"No.."

"What's broken?"

"Nothi-" Blood splurt from his nose and he fell onto his back.

"Not again.." Soul muttered.

How did his hair get cut this time?


End file.
